


Весомый аргумент

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Code Geass принадлежит Горо Танигути и студии Sunrise.





	Весомый аргумент

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass принадлежит Горо Танигути и студии Sunrise.

Иногда, глядя, как Карен на очередной модификации своего Гурена ставит ему шах и мат, заставляя его найтмэра преклонить колено и признать себя побежденным, глядя, как она заразительно смеется над очередной шуткой Милли посреди бального зала, глядя, как она играет с наследником Британской империи, позволяя сыну Наннали дергать себя за волосы, глядя, с каким выражением лица она рассматривает осколки миски и тесто на полу кухни у своих ног и с каким - любуется закатом с веранды его загородного дома, и глядя, как она зарывается носом в букет на очередную годовщину, Джино думает, что самым весомым аргументом в его жизни стали ее слова "А не хочу!", подарившие ветренному наследнику Вейнбергов новое занятие - заставить ее чего-то захотеть. В первую очередь - жить дальше.


End file.
